1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coating disposed on an implantable device, one example of which is a stent, for reducing the release rate of an agent carried by the device.
2. Description of the Background
Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is a procedure for treating heart disease. A catheter assembly having a balloon portion is introduced percutaneously into the cardiovascular system of a patient via the brachial or femoral artery. The catheter assembly is advanced through the coronary vasculature until the balloon portion is positioned across the occlusive lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the balloon is inflated to a predetermined size to remodel the vessel wall. The balloon is then deflated to a smaller profile to allow the catheter to be withdrawn from the patient""s vasculature.
A problem associated with the above procedure includes formation of intimal flaps or tom arterial linings, which can collapse and occlude the conduit after the balloon is deflated. Vasospasms and recoil of the vessel wall also threaten vessel closure. Moreover, thrombosis and restenosis of the artery may develop over several months after the procedure, which may necessitate another angioplasty procedure or a surgical by-pass operation. To reduce the partial or total occlusion of the artery by the collapse of arterial lining and to reduce the chance of the development of thrombosis and restenosis, an expandable, intraluminal prosthesis, one example of which is a stent, is implanted in the lumen to maintain the vascular patency.
Stents act as scaffoldings, functioning to physically hold open and, if desired, to expand the wall of the passageway. Typically, stents are capable of being compressed so that they can be inserted through small lumens via catheters and then expanded to a larger diameter once they are at the desired location. Examples in the patent literature disclosing stents that have been applied in PTCA procedures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 issued to Palmaz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,882 issued to Gianturco, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 issued to Wiktor. Mechanical intervention via stents has reduced the rate of restenosis as compared to balloon angioplasty. Yet, restenosis is still a significant clinical problem with rates ranging from 20-40%. When restenosis does occur in the stented segment, its treatment can be challenging, as clinical options are more limited as compared to lesions that were treated solely with a balloon.
Stents are used not only for mechanical intervention but also as vehicles for providing biological therapy. Biological therapy can be achieved by medicating the stents. Medicated stents provide for the local administration of a therapeutic substance at the diseased site. In order to provide an efficacious concentration to the treated site, systemic administration of such medication often produces adverse or even toxic side effects for the patient. Local delivery is a preferred method of treatment in that smaller total levels of medication are administered in comparison to systemic dosages, but are concentrated at a specific site. Local delivery thus produces fewer side effects and achieves more favorable results.
One proposed method for medicating stents included use of a heparin-coated metallic stent, whereby a heparin coating was ionically or covalently bonded to the stent. Significant disadvantages associated with the aforementioned method include loss of the therapeutic substance from the body of the stent during delivery and expansion of the stent as well as lack of control of the release rate of the substance from the stent.
Another proposed method of medicating stents involved the use of a polymeric carrier coated onto the surface of the stent. A composition including a solvent, a polymer dissolved in the solvent, and a therapeutic substance dispersed in the blend is applied to the stent by immersing the stent in the composition or by spraying the composition onto the stent. The solvent is allowed to evaporate, leaving on the stent strut surfaces a coating of the polymer and the therapeutic substance impregnated in the polymer.
Depending on the physiological mechanism targeted, the therapeutic substance may be required to be released at an efficacious concentration for an extended duration of time. Increasing the quantity of the therapeutic substance in the polymeric coating can lead to poor coating mechanical properties, inadequate coating adhesion, and overly rapid rate of release. Increasing the quantity of the polymeric compound by producing a thicker coating can perturb the geometrical and mechanical functionality of the stent as well as limit the procedures for which the stent can be used.
It is desirable to increase the residence time of a substance at the site of implantation, at a therapeutically useful concentration, without needing to add a greater percentage of the therapeutic substance to the polymeric coating and without needing to apply a significantly thicker coating.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method of forming a coating for a medical device, such as a stent, carrying an agent is provided. The method includes applying a first composition including a polymer to at least a portion of a medical device to form a first polymeric coating. The polymer has a solubility parameter not greater than approximately 11.5 (cal/cm3)xc2xd. The first polymeric coating reduces the rate of release of the agent from the medical device. In some embodiments of the method, the polymer of the first coating additionally has an equilibrium water absorption factor of less than about 5% by weight under physiologic conditions.
Also provided is a composition for forming a coating on a medical device. The composition includes a solvent and a hydrophobic polymer dissolved in the solvent. The hydrophobic polymer has an equilibrium water absorption factor of less than about 5% by weight under physiological conditions. In some embodiments, the hydrophobic polymer additionally has a solubility parameter not greater than approximately 11.5 (cal/cm3)xc2xd.
An implantable medical device for carrying a therapeutic agent is also provided. The device includes a first coating including a polymeric material. The polymeric material has a solubility parameter not greater than approximately 11.5 (cal/cm3)xc2xd. The first coating reduces the rate of release of the agent. In some embodiments, the polymeric material additionally has an equilibrium water absorption factor of less than about 5% by weight under physiologic conditions.
Polymeric material suitable for use in the first coating of the present invention includes hydrophobic and non-polar polymers such as, but not limited to, polytetrafluoroethylene, perfluoro elastomers, amorphous fluoropolymer, ethylene-tetrafluoroethylene copolymer, fluoroethylene-alkyl vinyl ether copolymer, polyhexafluoropropylene, low density linear polyethylenes having high molecular weights, ethylene-olefin copolymers, atactic polypropylene, polyisobutene, polybutylenes, styrene-ethylene-styrene block copolymers, styrene-butylene-styrene block copolymers, styrene-ethylene/butylene-styrene block copolymers, styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers, ethylene-anhydride copolymers, ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers, ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers, ethylene methacrylic acid copolymers, polyurethanes with a polydimethylsiloxane soft segment, and cross-linked silicone elastomers.
The medical device can be, for example, a balloon-expandable stent, a self-expandable stent, a graft, or a stent graft. The medical device can include cavities containing an active ingredient for the release of the active ingredient when the device is implanted. Alternatively, the device can include a reservoir coating carrying an active ingredient.